


Wedding Day

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones’ wedding day reception party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s absolutely gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/489515.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Leonard felt alone in the mass and press of swirling people around him, as the various crew members of the Enterprise enjoyed both their shore leave and the ongoing reception party. It had only been a half hour since the wedding, yet Leonard felt as though it had been forever. He felt wearier than he had done in ages; his arms, his head, his whole body ached with the need to sit down, to escape and to relax. Still, however, he tried to smile and make conversation with those who congratulated him on finally marrying Jim, after weeks, months, two years of steady dating.

It took three glasses of stiff bourbon and another half hour of making polite conversation for the doctor to realize that Jim was nowhere to be seen. A slight frown worked at the skin between his brows, as he pretended to listen to Scotty’s third drunken rendition of how Jim had nearly fainted while waiting for the right time to join Leonard inside the church. Leonard’s hazel eyes scanned the crowds as Scotty talked, yet still he could not see Jim anywhere.

Finally, he managed to extricate himself politely from Scotty, who quickly moved on to loudly berate Chekov with the same drunken story. Chekov could plainly be heard saying that things like that happened in Russia all the time. Leonard had to smile at that one; no matter what happened, Chekov always swore blind that it had been done before either in Russia or by a Russian.

The doctor made his way to the mostly glass fronted building nearby, that served as their temporary base of operations while celebrating the Kirk-McCoy wedding. He braced his forearm against the glass, trying to look past his own white-suited reflection to the interior beyond. He squinted, and thought he saw movement, inside, that looked somewhat like the unmistakably slender figure of Jim.

Glancing once over his shoulder, Leonard disappeared inside, glad to be away from the heat, the brightness of the sunny day and the loud, drunken crew outside. Inside the building, it was dark, cool and devoid of everyone apart from Jim himself. The captain was sitting alone upon a white leather couch, arms braced against his knees as he watched Leonard entering. For one brief instant, Jim looked much younger than his true age, like a little-boy-lost version of himself, swamped in his finest captain’s uniform he‘d worn for the wedding. Then the little-boy-lost look was gone and he was openly grinning up at Leonard, gaze following the doctor’s lean form as Leonard sank gratefully down beside him on the couch . Leonard splayed his legs out, shiny-shoed feet shoring up against the glass topped table in front of them.

“Long day, huh?” Jim asked, leaning back into the other man’s embrace, as Leonard draped an easy arm over the back of the couch.

“Yeah. Can’t wait for this party to be over, so we can finally be alone,” Leonard said, scrubbing one weary hand over his aching forehead.

Jim made an overstated gesture around them, before he said - “We’re alone now.”

“Yeah, but everyone can see,” Leonard replied, indicating the windows that made up the wall nearby.

No matter how private their current surroundings appeared, neither one of them could ignore the huge windows that made up the walls of the building. While it made the structure terribly modern and sleek, it also removed any nuance of privacy at all. Whatever happened between them inside would plainly be seen by all and sundry on the outside. Jim sighed in agreement, as the faint strains of music drifted in over the sounds of loud conversation outside. That made Jim grin suddenly, before he clapped Leonard heartily on the knee.

“We should dance,” he said, still grinning as he climbed lithely to his feet. “I believe that’s traditional when a couple get married.”

“Maybe,” Leonard replied, allowing Jim to pull him back onto his weary feet again.

Despite Jim’s slender frame, Leonard found himself thinking that the other man was very strong. He smiled and settled gladly against his husband’s body, arms sliding easily around Jim’s slim hips. His headache started to recede, as he became lost in the feel of Jim in his arms, and the slow way they danced across the otherwise empty room. Jim’s knees banged against the low-slung table and he gave a soft grunt of surprise. Leonard took that opportunity to lean in and kiss him, mouths locking together as they swayed with the music in the middle of the room. It was only then that Leonard realized that this was the first proper kiss they’d shared as a married couple, and was but only a promise of what they would share together in the future.


End file.
